Is singing worth the pain?
by FaeleenX3
Summary: Ami, you know I don't like this jerk." "But this 'So-called jerk may have what you want!" He had crushed my world. Ruined at it's peak. Now why is it that I find myself having to sing with him for my dream!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I know a lot of people have done a story like this. And I've tried my best to make it different. Hopefully I've succeeded. It's my first story, so go easy on me. I've had in my mind for over 6 months now, but haven't been able to get it on paper. With my past written stories that are my own (Ideas and everything mine) I've noticed that I don't plan them out that well.**

** This one I've tried to plan out, but I can't seem to get my mind to focus on it. If I have to, I will go back and re-write it if it doesn't suit to my liking.**

** I'm trying my hardest to make it different, since the fact that a lot of stories similar to this one really never finish or get updated, so I'll try my best to update at least every week or weekend.**

** You may see a little bit of OOC's, but I'll try for them not to be a TOTAL wreckage of the story. Like I've seen some of the stories with them as the main characters and it kind of wrecked the whole plot-line and it was really weird.**

** Unless they really fit into the story and make it good, I won't keep any of them. The songs will be half-and-half between English and Japanese. Reading some with Japanese songs as all of them made me feel like an un-true J-Pop listener, but then I cheered myself up when I reminded myself that I had J-Pop on my Ipod.**

** It'll probably most likely be English since I've already picked out like a bunch of songs for a LOT of scenes, but I promise you I have picked out some Japanese songs as well.**

** So, enough with my ranting! ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Mag.....! I think that fits it perfectly!"

I grinned in glee as I stared down at the piece of paper with words written down on it.

It was my first official song that I actually approved of and thought was awesome. In other words, one that I might actually think about publishing if and or when I became a singer. My grin slowly faded away into a small smile at my song before I suddenly thought,

_I can't wait 'till I can finally grab that one shot at becoming a singer!_

I giggled slightly towards my own thoughts before focusing my eyes on the top line of my song, and reading down. Of course I was going to re-read it. All going to famous singers need to go back and scan their songs for any parts that they might want to change.

_ At least....That's what the smart singers do._

Agreeing with each words written down, I felt my lips stretch as my mouth opened to sing the words to the beat I had created within my mind before familiar screams filled the hallway quickly approaching my room.

My eyes widened in horror as my mouth slammed shut, aware of what was coming as I stood up to back away from the door before suddenly pulling open my drawer and carefully placing my lined paper inside, instantly closing it just as the door to my room slammed open.

"ONEE-CHAN!!"

I winced at my younger sister's high-pitched scream. Slowly opening my eyes I saw the brown-headed girl in pig-tails, her midnight-blue tank-top with the words, "The Dangerous Dare-devils" Written in black ink with red horns resting above it on the front. Her dark jeans going well with the shirt.

I suddenly felt myself being pulled forward as my 11 year-old sister grabbed my hand and raced forward.

"AHHH! AMI!"

"Onee-chan! You have to see this!"

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! But first let go! You're going to pull my arm out of it's socket!"

Almost tripping down the stairs we sped to rather quick stop in front of the T.V. in the the living room. Ami grinned.

"Too late!"

I let out a sigh as I dropped to the floor from the sudden rush to slowly look up at the T.V. which held an unfortunate familiar face.

"Ikuto-kun, are you still together with Nashi-chan?"

I turned my head to glare up at Ami who smiled down at me while I listened to Ikuto's reply of 'No'.

"Ami, you know I don't like this jerk." It was true, I liked the band, and their songs. Just not the band singer.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"Yeah, but this 'so-called jerk' may have something that you want!" I raised an eye-brow.

"Really?" She nodded her head vigorously before I turned my face to stare at the screen in question.

See, it's not the fact that he loved the lime-light and acted as if he was the boss. I mean, I did have to admit, he was pretty hot. But it's the fact that I've had a past relationship with him.

No, not a boyfriend girlfriend situation, but more of an enemy-enemy situation. I had known Tsukiyomi Ikuto since 3rd was the year I had transferred to his school. He was the only one to actually approach me on the first day.

**Flashback**

I stared at the open field that was full of green grass and lots of pretty flowers, currently standing with my new 3rd grade class.

"Alright children, have fun during you're recess. If you need anything will be up here on the hill under the tree."

The class cheered and ran out from under the cool shade that the rather large tree covered. At first I wasn't planning on going out from underneath the tree, but when I spotted something which amazed me, I raced forward along with the others.

But instead of splitting up into little groups and going off into different directions like all the other kids did, I ran ahead towards my goal.

A little a ways away, a blossom tree stood, full bloomed during the wonderful time called spring.

I smiled my eyes wide as I reached the tree, suddenly twirling within my pink fluffy dress my mama had said I looked adorable in. Staring up at the tree, minutes passed by as hours. That was before an idea popped into my mind.

I opened my mouth wide before I suddenly shut it glancing around.

Nope, no one was around. Everyone was trying to catch lady bugs all the way on the other side of the field. I grinned before I opened my mouth once again, closing my eyes, and allowing the short little words I had learned not too long ago, flow out of my mouth.

"Do....Re.....Mi....Fa.....So....La....Ti....Do.."

They came out soft and sweet. Perfect at tone, and everything that I had wanted them to be. I paused. I opened my eyes to think for a seconds before I closed them again, once I had finally remembered the next line. But just as I was about to sing it, another voice came after mine.

"Do....Ti.....La....So...Fa....Mi....Re....Do..."

My eyes widened at the beautiful tone. It was low and slightly high at the same time. It seemed to mix perfect with mine. I was even more surprised when I turned around to find a blue-haired boy standing behind me with a slight smile across his lips. His eyes were like the sky, except darker.

I slapped myself mentally for forgetting to check behind tree but didn't show it at all as I stared up at the boy who came closer. (It started in fourth grade, why can't it start in 3rd?)

"You have a very pretty voice little girl...."

That was when I recognized him. He was in my class.

"S-So do you.....big boy." He laughed slightly at my reply.

"W-Who are you?" It was Ik-something. I just couldn't remember.

He bowed once before lifting his head to give me a smile.

"I, am Tsukiyomi Ikuto. And you are Hinamori Amu. Correct?"

_S-So....formal._

I nodded.

"Yes...how did you know?"

He seemed to smirk.

"Well, you did introduce yourself to the class right?"

I suddenly smiled.

"Oh yeah! That's right!" I immediately forgot the situation as I remembered my singing.

"Will you sing with me? I really liked it when you did!"

His eyes widened a bit at my question. Obviously surprised.

"S-Sure..."

"Yay! Thank you!"

He stood for a second in silence before smiling once again and nodding.

"mm"

Once gaining his agreement we spent the rest of recess singing with each other.

After that, I learned that he was one year older than me and that his sister was Tsukiyomi Utau.

**End of flashback**

And for the next five years we were best friends. Always with each other, having each other's back, and sharing our secrets and thoughts. He was the only one I had really trusted those five years. I had made other friends sure, and so had he, but for some reason, we were always together. Well, that was until Junior High.

I stared up at the screen, watching Ikuto's face expression and movements as the memories seemed to cover my eyes in reality, taking me back to that very day.

The first day of 8th day that would change my life, no, mine and Ikuto's life .

**Flashback**

"Omg! Rima! We're finally beginning Junior high!"

Rima's voice boomed out from the hot pink cell-phone I held resting in my hand next to my ear.

"I know! I'm so excited!" One of the only moments you'll ever hear Rima like that.

I smirked, mimicking Ikuto.

"See, even you can't hold in you're excitement."

She cleared her, obviously embarrassed before replying,

"You going to meet Ikuto now?" I nodded my head even though I knew she wouldn't be able to see it, a lightly blush spreading across my face from the excitement of seeing him again after a whole month. He had been busy the whole time doing something that his father wanted him to do. He said it had to do with his violin and work in the letters.

I suddenly spotted him a little a ways away walking towards me with a sly smirk across his face.

As usual.

"Yep! Oh! There he is now! Got to go! Talk to you later Rima!"

"Bye! Amu!"

I waved towards Ikuto.

"Ikuto!!"

He waved back. Un-able to control my excitement, I suddenly dropped my bag before racing towards him, not caring if my hair would be ruined as long as I could find myself within his warm arms again.

I charged full force before colliding with his body, almost sending him flying but he somehow managed to stand his grown. I wrapped my his waist digging my face into his chest which was covered with the new uniform.

"Ikuto! I missed you so much!"

His muscular yet soft chest vibrated with laughter as I felt him wrap his arms around me.

"I missed you too...Amu."

I hadn't noticed it then, but after many a times of rewinding my mind to the very moment, I finally did. He had seemed to hesitate to place his arms around me, to wave back at me, and to speak to me. But that didn't really matter. For what he had done after that, sent the world crashing down on me.

I looked up at him as placed his hand on my hair ruffling it as he smiled down at me. One that would be rare if seen by most yet normal for me. But what he said next caught me off guard.

"Not...you really think I'd miss such a foolish little girl like you?"

My eyes widened in shock as I was suddenly pushed away.

"I-Ikuto...W-What..."

My heart seemed to crack as he stared down at me with a terrible smirk that was un-like any of his other playful or perverted smirks. His eyes were cold and filled with hatred I had never thought I'd see in his eyes towards me.

"I'm saying that I never liked you.....You're just a little girl glued to a big boy like me who shouldn't have wasted his time on you."

My eyes remained wide and horror struck as he shrugged.

"Aw well, I did have some fun over the past five years. I thought it would be worth it, maybe I'd get something out of it. But I guess not. Too bad. What a waste in my precious time."

"I-Ikuto...y-you're not...s-serious...are you?"

He chuckled one that I would never forget.

"Course I am, I mean, who would want to hang out with a girl like you."

It was then that the fate of the world had crashed down on me.

I fell to the floor, un-able to do anything else, other than sit there and watch him walk away.

"Hope to not see you, Amu."

Those last words cracked open my heart as I fell to pieces.

** End of flashback**

My eyes remained their blank stare as I was brought back into reality. It had took me a long time and the support of my friends to come back after that. And I some how did. Soon becoming enemies with Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

That was when the question that Ami had clearly wanted me to hear was asked.

"So, Ikuto-kun, I hear that you're auditioning for a new band member?"

My eyes widened.

"Yep, and not just any band member. We're looking for a girl who's hot, can dance, and can most importantly sing."

I gasped as I stared at the screen.

"W.....W....WHAT"

Ami nodded excitedly once again.

"Onee-chan! That's should be you! You're hot! You can dance! You can sing really well! And most importantly you can-"

She was cut-off as I stood up with my fist raised.

"THAT PERVERT! Someone who's HOT?! What an asshole!"

I listened as the pervert continued.

"The schools we are going to will be shown on the screen...right now!" He pointed to us and all of a sudden a purple list with high schools and dates written on appeared in front of us.

Seiyo High school was the first one....

"That idiot! I'm going to teach him a lesson when he comes!"

I suddenly ran to my room, not wanting to hear anymore of the conversation, slamming my door shut while leaving my sister speech-less.

I fell onto my hot-pink bed. My goal set.

I've got two days until I see Ikuto again. And when I see him, I'm going to teach him a lesson, and...maybe...try out for it.

It was my only shot at singing. Of course I was going to take it! I could always get out of the group anyway when the contract ended, so no big deal.

I sighed, remembering that the last time I had seen Ikuto in person was 2 years ago. He had left for a different high school. His band started in 10th grade. And was an automatic hit.

I had missed him....a lot...But my stubbornness would not give in. Since he was a jerk! And I now officially hated him!

Though, it couldn't completely erase my old feelings of him which I kept hidden from everyone else.

I shut-off the light to my room, curling up underneath the covers dreading for school tomorrow.

_ Tsukiyomi Ikuto, be prepared to face the awesome and new Hinamori Amu._

__

**So.....How do you guys like it? I think I did a pretty good job on the first chap. Also, the first song that you guys will see, (The song which I have currently been obsessed with) I think fits the story pretty well!**

** See, I was dancing to it earlier today, before I finally realized , hey! Wait a minute! This would go GREAT! for this story!**

** So, now it's going to be the first song.**

** Tell me what you guys think!**

__

__

__

__

__


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Minna! It's me again and I'm back with chapter two! Now a few things are revealed within this chapter. Like Amu's friends and a little bit of her relationship with Utau. **

**I can't really remember what I was going to put on this but….yeah! Here's the second chapter!**

**Oh! And all * things will be at the bottom! **

_Baby come back to me_

_In my heart I still believe_

_We we're meant to be_

_Togeth-_

My fist collided with the snooze button.

"Shuddup…."

My eyes remained closed as I lied on my back, my hand slowly falling to hang over the side of my bed.

_Ugh….school…_

Minutes ticked by in silence before I finally cracked open my eyes to stare up at my pink ceiling with a blank expression; yesterdays memories flowing back into my mind. Continuing to stare for a few more moments, I let out a sigh.

_Ikuto…..What are you thinking?_

It's like he was _trying_ to rub it in my face. The fact that he was able to start his singing career off, the fact that he actually hates and wants nothing to do with me.

My blank expression remained as I sat up, feeling the need to stretch before I lifted my arms letting out a yawn. Arching my back slightly my arms fell to my sides.

"Ah….that feels better.."

Blinking twice I slid my right leg off the bed, my left leg following, and then I was on the floor with a soft thud. Resting on my side I groaned before a familiar ring-tone filled my ears.

_Kiss Kiss Kiss Kiss_

_Do you know how to _

_Kiss Kiss Kiss Kiss _

_Somethin' like _

_This This This This _

_Do you know how to_

_Ki-_

Giving my night-stand a slight nudge the hot pink side-kick fell to my open hand before I flipped it open, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Mm…*Mushi-Mushi?"

"_Amu…..Get up.."_

I twitched.

"Ugh! Rima! You stalker how'd you know?!"

"_Because Amu, I know you and plus…..I saw the interview last night.."_

I winced as she trailed off.

_She saw it? Does that mean that…_

"Does….Does everyone else know?"

I listened closely as her sigh sounded from the receiver.

"_What do you think Amu?" _

I winced unintentionally this time.

"So that means that-"

I heard a beeping noise before I pulled away from the phone to glance at the screen.

"Hey Rima, that's Nade now."

"_Ok, see you at school."_

I nodded, though almost feeling stupid since she couldn't see me.

"Sayonara*."

As soon as I heard a click I pressed that call button.

"Nade I-"

"_Amu-chan, are you up?"_

I twitched once more.

"H-Hai*….Ano, I-"

"_I saw the interview….are you ok?" _

I sighed before my lips cracked into a slight smile.

"Hai….*Arigato, Nade."

"_Utau's going to be there to judge…..are you going to go?"_

My eyes widened as excitement trickled down into my stomach. Not that it wasn't already there but….Does anyone really need to know that I was actually super nervous yet excited to see Ikuto?

"H-Honto*?! Are you serious?!"

I heard Nadeshiko giggle.

"_Amu-chan….you didn't watch the rest of the interview, did you? I'm sure you went straight to bed after calling Ikuto-san a pervert and jerk." _

I sweat-dropped.

"N-Nade….it's kind of scary how you know that…"

She giggled once more before she continued.

"_Before I go, Yaya wants to-" _

"_AMU-CHI! IKUTO-NII'S JUST DOING IT FOR YOU!" _

I yanked the phone away from my ear before bringing it back, my face lightly red.

"N-Nani?! What are you talking about?! He hates me!"

"_Eya-eya*! Why do you think are school's first?!" _

I stared at my bed's pink sheet that suddenly seemed very interesting.

"_I sweat he's doing it for you Amu-chi! Even Nade and Rima agree!" _

I sighed.

"Alright….I'll give it some thought ok Yaya?"

"_Hai! Really think about! Amu-chi! Bye-bye!"_

I shook my head towards Yaya's peppy-ness.

"Bye, Yaya."

With that I hung up, letting out once again another sigh.

_Ikuto….Why are you doing this? You know, better than anyone else, that this will hurt me…a lot. So why? _

I shook my head, shaking the thoughts from my mind before sitting up and slapping my cheeks.

"Yosh*! Time to get up Amu!"

Pushing myself off the ground I went to my closet, pulling out are red and black uniforms that I had so pleasantly redecorated. Throwing it on my bed, I lifted my shirt up over my head before pulling down my pants and turning to my set-out clothes.

I grabbed my red-checkered skirt, swiftly pulling it up my shaven legs which I had done earlier yesterday .

I then grabbed my un-buttoned white formal shirt, pushing my arms through the sleeves and buttoning it up from the bottom.

Just as I reached the top, I pulled the two sides together with some effort. I suddenly felt a tight pressure as they finally connected. That was when I paused to realize something.

"AHH! I GOT BIGGER!"

I grabbed the sides of my head before glancing at myself in the mirror. Yep, it was true….I had gotten bigger. I smacked my forehead.

_Ugh! Why me! I was just barely fitting in a C cup , too big for B, and now I'm a _full_ C cup?!! What the hell is wrong with me!?_

I let out a sigh, my cheeks turning a bright red as I spoke.

"Ikuto…you really are going to meet a new Amu."

**After getting ready**

Walking down the stairs I was greeted by my mom, and also the time beside my mom.

"Ohayou*! Amu-cha-"

"AW CRAP ITS ALREADY EIGHT!"

She seemed to sweat-drop as I quickly ran past her to grab a piece of toasted bread off the table.

"Gomen*! Mama! Papa! I'll see you when I get back! Bye Ami!"

I grabbed my bag sitting against the wall and opened the door before charging out and slamming it shut.

_Crap! Crap! Crap! I'm gonna be late _again!

**Several Minutes later**

"There it is! I see it!" I panted as the school came into view over the hill.

I pushed my hand through my pocket for it to come in contact with my phone as I pulled it out. I glanced down at it while still running to see 8 05.

_Ok! I'm doing great time! Just keep running Amu! Just keep running! _

**5 minutes later**

_AHHHH!! ITS 8 10!! _

I spotted the gate a few feet away.

_There's the gate! RUN AMU RUN!!_

My breath came out in ragged gasps while my legs felt like they would give out at any minute.

As soon as my foot crossed the gate I let out a sigh in relief and stopped almost immediately.

"I…..made…it…."

I stood there for at least 2 minutes of catching my breath before my name was called.

"Amu-chan!"

I lifted my head to find Nadeshiko waving towards me with Rima standing next to her and Yaya jumping up and down.

"Amu-Chi! You take too long!"

"Amu…you're slow…"

I glared slightly at the two of them as I stood up straight to walk over to them.

"Thanks for the compliments…"

Rima nodded before Yaya suddenly tackled me with a hug, almost forcing me to the ground.

"Y-Yaya….I can't….breathe…"

"Good! Because if Amu-chi won't share her true feelings! Yaya will just have to hug her until she does!"

It was silent after that. I glanced down for a moment before putting on a smile.

"A-Arigato…Yaya…But it's no big deal."

Yaya pulled back as Nade and Rima stared at me with eyes filled with concern.

"Are you lying?"

I shook my head.

"Eya….Yaya….*Daijoubu…There's nothing you need to worry about."

She continued to stare at me for a few more seconds before the bell suddenly rang.

"AHHH! I'M GONNA BE LATE! AND AFTER ALL THAT RUNNING!!"

I lunged forward as I sprinted towards English.

I was only a few feet away from my classroom when the door slid open.

I did the only thing that would save my life. I yelled.

"KEEP THAT DOOR OPEN!!"

A student stuck his head out and turned his head to spot me running towards him, his eyes went wide and he pulled his back in just as I slid in front of the door to stop inside the classroom. That was when the final bell rang.

"Bravo, Amu-chan. You made it on time!"

I lifted my head for the second time that day to spot a familiar blonde with blue eyes peering down at me with a smile. I laughed slightly a I stood fully straight up.

"H-Hai! Allen!"

He smacked my back lightly in a playful manner as we began to walk to our seats.

"You just barely made it, be glad you did. I hear Nikaidou-sensei's getting tougher on student's tardiness."

I nodded.

"I know, and I'm actually beginning to think that rumor is actually true."

I slid my chair back as I turned it to face him who's desk was next to mine, like always.

"Well that's a first for Hinamori Amu."

We both let out a laugh as we continued to talked about other things.

I had met Allen a couple months after starting 10th grade. He's not necessarily a part in my group of girl-friends, but he is most definitely within my group of friends. If that makes any sense. He was always in my classes; giving me someone to talk to since I didn't have any classes with my friends except for 1 which was with all of them. Which surprisingly enough, he wasn't in.

He was an easy person to talk to. And a great friend to get to know. He had no idea about my relationship with Ikuto. Only Nadeshiko, Rima, and Yaya. But that's just because I've been friends with them since the 6th grade. And I'd like to just keep it those three.

A few minutes later, the door to the classroom slid open once more to reveal Nikaidou.

"Ohayou! *Minna-san!"

Allen and I finished are conversation as we both turned in our seats to face the front of the classroom.

"Ohayou! Nikaidou-sensei!"

And that was how my morning started.

**Later during 3****rd**** period**

I let out a deep sigh as I stared out the window of Yuuli-sensei's classroom.

_Ugh….I hate algebra 2.…_

Yuuli-sensei was busy lecturing us about I really don't care. I was acing the class anyway. I hated it but….if I wanted to keep my allowance and my free time with friends and stuff, I had to get all A's. Quite lovely huh?

_Utau….are you really going to be there tomorrow? _

**Flashback**

"Motte* Ikuto! Utau! Chotto* Motte!"

I raced after Ikuto and Utau who were in front of me as we ran across a field near our school.

"C'mon Amu! Do you wanna sing with us or not?" Ikuto asked as he glanced behind himself at me.

"Hai! I do! I do!"

"Then keep up Amu!"

I glanced to Ikuto's left to Utau who was slightly behind him.

"B-But! I'm not very good at running!"

Ikuto and Utau seemed to sigh in unison as they slowed to a stop as I panted to get to them.

"Amu, you're so hopeless."

I turned my head to Utau who looked down at me with a shaking of her head.

"H-Hey!"

Something hard lightly tapped my head as Ikuto spoke.

"Ita*!"

"From now on, you better start getting good at running. Or I or Utau won't ever sing with you again."

My eyes widened in fear as I turned around to find Ikuto staring down at me with a serious expression.

_Why did he have to be so tall?_

"N-Nani?! Naze*?!"

"Because it'll help in the future…I promise.."

My gaze shifted between Ikuto and Utau a few times before I gave in letting out a sigh.

"Hai…."

"Good! Now, we're almost there so…"

Suddenly, my hands were grabbed as I was pulled forward. I looked up in shock, moving without any remorse to see Utau pulling my left hand and Ikuto pulling my right. My eyes widened with happiness as I laughed.

"A-Arigato! Ikuto! Utau!

Utau looked back and nodded while Ikuto just gave a soft 'mm' which did not bother me at all. I was used to it.

We continued to run for a few more minutes before we stopped within the middle of widely spread trees.

"Now can we sing?"

Ikuto smirked while he removed his white violin case from his back, setting it on the green grassed floor.

I turned to Utau as Ikuto took his violin up.

"Utau, what should we sing?"

She stared down at me in thought for a few minutes before she said,

"Ah! I know! How about Yume no tsubomi, then Yuuki no uta?"

I nodded in excitement.

"Hai! Good choice Utau!"

I turned to listen to Ikuto as he plucked the strings to tune it. After he had ran his bow over the strings he lifted his head to stare at us with his piercing blue eyes.

"Ready?"

"Hai!" Utau and I replied in unison.

Ikuto's bow suddenly flew over the violin in a fluid way. Utau and I closed are eyes as we listened for our parts.

Utau was first.

_Yume no tsubomi hiraku_

_Mabushii sora wo aogi _

I smiled in confidence as my part arrived after Utau's.

_Mune ippai hirogaru _

_Yasahii kaori _

Utau.

_Kikoeru wa koi no Rizumu_

Mine.

_Kisetsu koe ai ni kite ne_

Utau.

_Daisuki da yo sasayaitara _

_Sekaichuu ni kikoe chau kana_

And finally, my ending solo.

_Hazuka shikute utsumuiteta_

_Watashi no te wo tori hashiri desu~_

**Ok! And that's where I shall end it for now! **

**Now for those * things!**

***Mushi-Mushi- Means hello! **

***Sayonara-good bye**

***Arigato- Thank you**

***Honto- Really**

***Nani-What**

***Eya-No**

_*_**Hai- yes**

***Yosh-Alright**

***Ohayou- good morning**

***Gomen- sorry**

***Daijoubu- can be used as "I'm alright" "Are you alright?" or "You're alright" And stuff like that.**

***Minna- Everyone**

***Chotto Motte- wait up! Hang on!**

***Ita- Ow! That hurt, that hurts, ouch, and stuff like that. **

***Naze/ Nande- why?**

**I am so excited to write the audition! I guess I'm just really excited for the song too. I don't know why, I've been daydreaming about it all day.**

**The only time I stopped thinking about was when me and my friends went to the mall. Yeah, we had a lot of fun….Haha, specially with the dresses.**

**Anyways, hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm planning on getting a lot more revealed in the next chapter so yeah!**

**Tell me what 'chuu think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi minna-san! I'm SO SORRY for such the late update its just my computer kinda….crashed…and well…all my documents were..lost…..and my parents didn't let me use their computer….so…yeah….BUT I FINALLY GOT MY OWN NEW LAPTOP! WOOT! **

**Anyways, now that I'll be updating, I would like to say thank you for the reviews! And I will try my best not to put any Japanese words in there. And for all if I spelled them wrong and everything, sorry, I'm really not that good at spelling nya…**

**ANYWAYS! Hope you like the new (seriously I had to re-write the whole goddamn thing…) chapter!**

The music flowing within mine and Utau's ears slowly faded before we opened our eyes in unison to smile and grin at each other.

A second later my grin had arched into a smirk as I stared at Ikuto, his expression one of accusation and consciousness.

"What are you smirking at Amu?"

I snickered lightly before speaking, Utau's own lips curving up similar to mine.

"Amazing Ikuto, I think you're actually really improving on playing the violin. Just like your father!"

His head went slightly down as a pout spread across his lips before a second later his eye-brows were raised and a smile had graced his lips.

He quickly covered the very small distance between us while Utau and I laughed lightly before he ruffled my short, pink hair.

I glared lightly as he was the one who laughed this time.

"Mou! Ikuto!"

I could feel my cheeks start to heat up lightly before a clapping sound filled the air. Our hair swished to the right as our eyes landed on the source of the sound.

Utau stood, her hands together and a smirk spread across her lips.

"Alright you 2 lovebirds, are we going to finish or what?"

Ikuto and I looked back at each other before I looked down and to the side while he looked up to the right.

"Tch…I don't know what you're talking about Utau."

And yet our voices spoke out in unison; which made my blush grow darker, I wasn't so sure about Ikuto's though since I couldn't see his face.

Ikuto raised his violin against his shoulder.

"C'mon, before we hear it again from miss grumpy over there."

I giggled as Utau puffed out her cheeks with a light blush.

"Oh be quiet Ikuto and play you're violin!"

He smirked before his bow swung once more down the strings of his violin.

I opened my mouth to sing, since I was the one first this time.

_La La La La U-_

"Hinamori Amu! Will you PLEASE pay attention during my class!"

I jumped, suddenly being pulled out of my daydream before slightly glaring with a roll of my eyes.

"Fine whatever."

Yuuli-sensei sighed before staring at me once more.

"Thank you, now will you please read form page 8 to 18 in your book to the class."

I groaned, leaning over to pull out my 'Tale of the Bamboo Cutter' book out of my black and purple decorated back-pack.

"Why so much?"

"Because, maybe next time you'll learn and remember to pay attention during my class; now read."

I let out a sigh before looking to my right to Allen rolling his eyes before giving me an encouraging smile.

I smiled back before turning to the teacher than my book.

"The tale of the Bamboo cutter, pages 8 to 18."

**5th period lunch**

"Haha! No way Amu-chi! I told you! You should pay more attention during class!"

I rolled my eyes as I took a vicious bite of my bread-stick as Yaya and Nade laughed; Rima silently snickering as she ate her salad.

"Well it's not like I'm failing the class! I swear, I think Yuuli's soft in the head."

Nade rolled her eyes at me with a soft grin.

"Amu-chan, we all have her and she treats us normally."

Rima snickered once more.

"She probably just hates the fact that Amu's at the top of the class and all she ever does is sits there and stares out the window."

My eyes widened with a light blush spread across my cheeks as all 3 of them laughed with agreement.

"God Rima! You are such a STALKER!"

She shrugged with an innocent smirk.

"What can I say, I know you to well."

It was my turn to roll my eyes as I dipped and swirled my bread stick in my spaghetti before eating it.

There was a short silence before Yaya asked a question that we had all been wondering.

"So, Amu-chi, are you actually going to try out on Wednesday?"

I stared off to the side for a moment before my eyes closed with a sigh as I turned back to meet all 3 of the curious faces.

"I….I don't know yet….I might though…"

Rima and Yaya slammed down both their fists on the table at the same exact time.

"You should! You most definitely should! Go show that stuck-up idiot how much he missed out on!"

I turned my head to glance somewhere randomly behind me, a sweat-dropped melting its way down the back of my head.

"The way you 2 say that in sync is kind of creepy…no…more like disturbing."

My eye caught Allen sitting with his group of friends, laughing, before I turned back to face my own determined friends.

"Alright fine…I was already planning on it anyway."

My eyes passed over the smirking faces of Yaya and Rima before they landed on Nade soft smiling face.

"What do you think Nade?"

She let out a sigh with her eyes closed before she opened them with determination as well shining within them.

"I THINK YOU SHOULD DEFINITELY GO AND BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM!"

But then she blinked and a more gentle look spread across her face, pulling me back from the back of my seat and comforting me instead of scaring the living day-lights out of me, Yaya, and Rima.

"But I also want you to do what feels more comfortable with you."

My eyes slowly grew back to normal before I sighed once more.

"You're right Nade. I'll do what best feels right."

I internally sweat-dropped though. _But with all you wanting me to go, my first descion of me going is completely voted yes. _

**After school at home**

I laid flat across my bed, staring up at the ceiling, my phone resting in my left hand.

I had just finished texting Rima about how all the girls at our school were going crazy about this Wednesday.

Saaya would not stop going on and on and on about how she was going to be the girl that they picked and would even end up marrying Ikuto.

I had laughed and told her that there would be no way that he would marry her. He had hardly stayed in a relationship with Nashi after he found out about her just liking him for his good-looks.

No that I would know anything about how their relationship had totally crashed and burned.

I mean c'mon, it's not like I had grabbed every single magazine that I saw them in and read them all.

C'mon people, I'm totally over him being my best friend.

"Amu-chan! Dinner's ready!"

I jumped up instantly, rubbing my growling stomach.

"Yes! Finally! It smells so good!"

Opening the door to my room and walking downstairs, I watched as my mama placed all of the plates down at the table where papa and Ami were already sitting at.

"Ah, it smells really good tonight mama!"

She grinned up at me as I pulled out my chair next to Ami while she and papa greeted me.

"Mhm, of course; I made you're favorite."

Ami must have told her that Ikuto was looking for a female singer.

I smiled back at her as I realized that this was her way of trying to cheer me up.

"Thank you, Mama."

As we all sat down to eat the chicken flavored Miso soup (don't be mad if it's not real XD) I decided that I should probably tell my parents and family of my decision.

But as the smell of the delicious food hit my nose, I decided that it could wait till later.

**Time skip**

I set down my spoon, deciding that I would finally tell them.

I would not continue to procrastinate.

As soon as my mom finished talking to my dad, I cleared my throat.

"Mama, Papa, and Ami, I have an announcement to make."

For some reason, the whole room was filled with a sudden and immediate silence. One that felt like as if what I had to say would actually change the whole world.

Even as my right eyebrow twitched and the butterflies flapped even harder inside of my stomach, I continued.

"I have decided that I will try-out for Ikuto's band."

SCRAPE! SLAM! THUD! SCREAM!

"YES! FINALLY!"

"AH!"

"WHAT?"

I stared up at my mom and Ami from the floor as they stood with their hands slammed up against the table with evil grins across their faces.

My dad held tears in his eyes as I guarantee he thought over the fact that if I won I would be singing and hanging out with 5 boys all the time.

"W-What's wrong with you two?" My eyes were wide as tried to stop my racing heart.

"It's about time you faced that boy Amu-chan and show 'em who's boss!"

"Hai! Hai! Go get 'em onee-chan!"

"My poor little sparrow…already going to be hanging out with 5 boys at age 16…."

I raised my hands to climb up the chair to stand up.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! You guys are acting like I'm actually going to make it."

"WELL OF COURSE YOU ARE ONEE-CHAN!"

"AH!"

I fell back to the floor once more as my sister literally blew me down to the ground with her words.

Mama evilly laughed as she stared down at me with Ami

"Ami-chan is right Amu-chan, I mean, why else would he have made YOU'RE school first? And even HAVE you're school on the list?"

I turned my head to look away for a few seconds than glance back up at her and Ami.

"Well, I mean. He has to get ALL the schools that he can right?"

"Onee-chan just doesn't want to admit it because she still secretly loves Ikuto-kun."

I could feel my face turn red with anger.

"Be quiet Ami!"

It was too late though, I could already feel the tears forming in my eyes as I quickly pushed myself off the floor and ran upstairs to my room; slamming the door on my way in.

I fell on top of my bed, crying out as I continuously beat my innocent pillows.

"WHY IKUTO? WHY DID YOU BREAK MY HEART!"

**Wednesday 5****th**** period lunch**

My table was silent as all 4 of us lightly picked at our food.

It was a really awkward and intense silence as we were all surrounded by the loud people talking in our cafeteria.

I sighed before deciding to break the silence.

"Well, today's the day."

All 3 nodded before Yaya suddenly screamed.

"Don't worry Amu-chi! I'm more than sure he'll pick you!"

"Yes and Utau-san will be there as well, so you'll be able to see her."

I nodded with a small smile at their encouragement before Rima suddenly took my hand with a serious and determined look.

"Don't worry Amu…I'll 3 of us we'll be there to cheer you on."

My small smile turned into a grin as I nodded my head more enthusiastically this time.

"Mm! You're right! Why should I be down on a day like this when I should be laughing with power! HA HA HA!" (oh shiz, I think Tadase wore off on her. AND SHE HASN'T EVEN MET HIM YET AHHH!)

All 3 of them sweat-dropped as they stared at me with my evil smirk.

"Um…Amu-chan, that might be a little too over-board."

I sweat-dropped myself as I lowered my head.

"Yah I think you're right…."

I lifted my head with a slight smile before I heard Yamabuki practically screaming at the top of her lungs as she walked behind me.

"I know for SURE that he's going to pick me! The great Yamabuki Saaya! I mean, why wouldn't he?"

"You're totally right Saaya-sama!"

"Completely! I mean you're so beautiful and perfect in every way!"

Ew, I think I just felt a baby barf come up my throat.

I watched as Rima and Nade rolled their eyes while Yaya just stared as the 'so-called-popular' girls walked passed us.

All 3 of them somehow managed to place a hand on both of shoulders.

"You'll win for sure."

**After school on top of the roof**

I sat near the edge of the roof, watching as all the other students scrambled to get to their buses, cars, or rides while almost all of the girls on the Seiyo high campus ran to get to the theatre stage as fast as they could.

I sighed, my heart literally pounding at the bottom of stomach.

Ok, so I was a little nervous… sue me…

I continued to watch them as my thoughts roamed.

Was Utau really going to be there? What song was I even going to sing? I hadn't come up with one at all and here I was just about ready to perform.

And also….what was Ikuto going to do…what was he going to look like? What was he going to say? And most of all….What was he going to do when he saw _me?_ (omgosh! I'm just as nervous as you are Amu! Is it wrong to say that I get to into my stories! IM RIGHT WITH YA SISTA!)

I could feel my cheeks heat, the tears in my eyes, and my stomach dropping.

_Was I really going to go through with this? Yes, of course I was. I had to. There was no way that I would back-down now. Rima, Nade, and Yaya are going to be expecting me anyway so I have to go on. There's no turning back now Amu. You can do this._

I took a deep breath of air before standing up and shouting to the world.

"I WILL DO THIS! I WILL FACE THAT BASTARD TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!"

"And what did I ever do to you?"

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! MAJOR CLIFFHANGER EVERYBODY!**

**This is a terrible cliffhanger I know I mean…my own heart is pounding in my chest right now…I mean…this cliffhanger is bad that even I have to write the next chapter as soon as I load this one up….AHHHHHHHHHH! AMU! **

**Ok! Review everyone unless you don't wanna know what happens neeeeext! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! What's up minna-san! I'm sure you're all like DYING from the last chapter! Well So was I! So I went ahead and wrote it!**

**Since I'm sure you all want to see what happens next, CYA! **

**ON TO THE CHAPPIE!**

**Recap:**

"I WILL DO THIS! I WILL FACE THAT BASTARD TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!"

"And what did I ever do to you?"

**End of recap**

I froze.

That's all I could do.

Not a thought passed through my mind except for the pounding of my heart, and the very sickening feel that was twisting and turning inside of my stomach.

I could hear his footsteps as he walked towards me.

"Well?"

I flinched as his footsteps grew louder.

"D-DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

They stopped.

My voice was shaking terribly, and I could feel all the energy I had, had only moments ago be flushed down the drain.

Why did I have to meet him like this? Was it god who was trying to murder me? Was it actually Ikuto?

"A-Are y-you…actually T-Tsukiyomi….I…I…Ikuto?"

There was a slight pause before he spoke once more.

"Who else would I be?"

Oh yeah, that was him. His voice had grown much deeper, but I knew it was his. There was no doubt in my mind that it wasn't him; at least, not anymore.

I was thankful for remembering to put my baseball hat on before I had gone up to the roof so that if anyone saw me, they wouldn't recognize me.

And as much as I wished I could just disappear, I couldn't. I was only human, and I would have to face him sometime. And now was that time.

And that's when it happened.

All that anger that I had pent up over the years.

Of how he had used me, suddenly broken my heart right on the spot, and all of the depression that I had to go through afterwards suddenly snapped. And I had no control over it.

"Well? Are you going to answer me or what?"

My hands balled into fists.

"Why should I answer to someone such as you?"

There was a slight pause before his steps grew closer once more and I realized he was standing a little bit behind me.

"Excuse me, do you have any idea who I am little girl?"

I glared with hatred before I quickly ripped off the baseball hat which was keeping my waist-length pink hair hidden. (**Oo! Revealed what her hair looks like! Not very much but…..oh well!)**

I turned to face him as my hair rippled down my back allowing my golden glaring eyes to stare straight into his widened deep blue orbs that I hadn't seen this close up in years.

"Yes, I know very well of whom you are. Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

He seemed to be immediately taken aback as his foot seemed to fall back behind him.

"A…Amu…"

"Wow I'm surprised Ikuto, you actually remember the girl you had used all those years ago."

I stared straight up at him, watching as the millions of different emotions flew through his eyes before his lips suddenly upturned into a smirk.

"I knew I had recognized you."

_He changed the subject._

"Great, you recognized me, what do you want an award?"

"Ouch Amu why you gotta be so mean?"

I shoved him away before I walked passed him.

"Shut up and go to hell Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

With that I slammed open the rooftop door in time to hear him say,

"See you there Amu!"

And with that I basically slammed the door shut as well before stomping down the stairs and walking towards the theatre stage.

**Ikuto's pov (you get to know something about him now woot!)**

"Utau!"

I slammed open the back theatre door (**a lot of slamming SHEESH! People always gotta blame it on the doors Random person:My cat just pooped on my bed! STUPID DOOR!) **, walking towards my blonde-headed younger sister who was adjusting the mikes on stage with Kukai.

Her head slowly moved up to stare at me with a knowing gaze twinkling within her purple-blue eyes.

"Yes Ikuto?"

I didn't speak until I was right in front of her.

"I saw her, I saw Amu."

She smirked with a slight laugh.

"Well of course Ikuto, this _is_ her school."

"But I didn't expect to see her this soon!"

That was when Kukai decided to lift up his red-brown shaggy head to stare at me with his emerald green eyes; a goofy grin adorning his lips.

"Dude no way! You mean the girl that you always use to hang out with when you were younger?"

I sighed before bringing a hand up to run through my hair.

"Yes Kukai….the girl that I use to hang out with when I was younger.."

"Sweet! You two must have been so happy to see each other!"

I looked down as Utau placed a hand on Kukai's shoulder.

"Kukai, do you remember what Ikuto had said about him having to break apart with her because of our step-father?"

Kukai nodded with a grin before that grin slowly changed into a deep frown.

"Oh, sorry Ikuto….I didn't realize it was _that_ girl…"

I sighed with a small smile.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. If you weren't an idiot I wouldn't forgive you so easily."

His frown turned into a grin.

"Aw thanks dude! Wait a minute….HEY!"

I chuckled with Utau before she sent a grumbling Kukai to go tell the others to sit at the judging table.

I sighed once more as Amu's expression and words replayed in my mind.

_Why should I answer to someone like you?_

The hate in her voice told me everything.

_Wow I'm surprised Ikuto, you actually remembered the girl you had used all those years ago._

And her expression…

My eyes winced shut as the last words I heard from her lips rang in my ears.

_Shut up and go to hell Tsukiyomi Ikuto._

My whole body ached. I could feel the knife that I had dug deep into my heart be yanked and jerked around some more inside of the scar; and it felt terrible.

I looked up as I felt a soft and gentle hand grip my shoulder.

"Ikuto, it'll be fine. I promise that she'll get over it. She has to in order to join this band."

I scoffed.

"Utau, how do you even know she's going to try-out?"

Utau laughed with a grin.

"C'mon Ikuto, you said so yourself."

**Flashback**

I leaned back in my black chair with a wide smirk spread across my face.

"She'll definitely come and try-out. There's no way she'll miss an opportunity like this if she really truly loves singing."

Utau and Nagihiko stared back at me with disbelief shining brightly within their eyes before Utau sighed.

"I hope you're Ikuto."

"If she's as good as you say she is, than I hope that this will all be worth it Ikuto."

Nagi chipped in.

"Nagi, have you ever had any reason to doubt me?"

Nagi paused for a moment before he smirked.

"Other than you saying that you won't ever try to make a move on my sister, no I truly have had no other reason to doubt you."

I smirked back at him before Utau spoke up.

"But Ikuto, how come you even want her to join the band? There are very slim chances that she'll decide to even try-out."

I sighed before looking to the right, my bangs covering my eyes as I spoke.

"I have some…..things to work out with her. I miss her…..and….I want to give her a chance that she deserves."

And then there was the silence which filled the room.

**End of flashback**

I smirked back at Utau.

"I guess you are right. I mean, I am the one who has the best intuition."

Utau rolled her eyes before pushing me in front of her to the judges table.

"Alright alright cocky cat go use your intuition to decide which girl truly deserves to be in your band."

I smirked before pulling out my chair next to Nagi while Utau sat on his other side.

"Everyone ready?"

Nagi and Utau gave me a thumbs up before the lights were hit to blare on to the stage as the first girl was released into the theatre.

**Major time skip with Amu**

**Amu's pov!**

I took a deep breath.

And then I took another.

And another.

And another.

Ok, maybe I wasn't just taking a few deep breaths….I might have….just a little bit…been hyperventilating.

"Amu-chan! Calm down! Don't worry! Everything will go great!"

"Yeah Amu-chii! You shouldn't be worrying a bit!"

"Amu….calm down…you look like an idiot…"

I took one last deep breath before I opened my eyes to stare at my 3 best friends in the whole entire world. But then I felt my head suddenly grow extremely light and fell into the arms of my purple-haired best friend.

"I don't think I can do this…."

SMACK!

"Ow! Rima!"

SMACK! SMACK!

"OW OW CUT IT OUT!"

SMACK!

"GET UP!"

SMACK!

"GET UP!"

SMACK!

"GET UP!"

"AHH! OK I'M UP!"

I glared at the small girl who held her hand up, ready to smack me again if she needed to.

"Why do you always gotta be so mean Rima?"

She smirked evilly.

"It got you up didn't?"

Nade, Yaya, and I stared at her before I sighed.

"Alright alright you're right….I'll do it…but only for the sake of my career!"

I raised a fist to the air with tears in my eyes as they cheered for me in the background.

"Go Go Amu-chii! You can do it!"

"Do your best Amu-chan to show up Ikuto-san."

"…..make it so we can all get out of here….I want to go read."

I sweat-dropped towards Rima.

"You don't sound very cheerful.."

She stared at me before un-enthusiastically raising her hands.

"Yay….do your best Amu…."

I sighed before turning back to the grey doors of the Theatre stage listening as they called #559 to the stage.

That was when we all sweat-dropped.

"That's…..half of our school….."

I turned robotically to the 3 standing behind me.

"T-Think I'll still be able to make it? Aheheh…heh….oh god…."

Walking down the black carpet beneath my feet I heard loud groaning.

"Argh! There has been no good talent AT ALL!"

"Kukai stop it you're embarrassing me…."

I held in my gasp as I recognized _his_ voice.

"But Ikuto! I've been here all night! Can't we PLEASE just go home?"

"No, we still have one more left."

I continued to walk down the path before finding my way up to the stairs of the left side of the stage.

"Ikuto's right Kukai, maybe this last one could be the one."

"But we still have like 10 other schools to visit!"

And that was when I made my appearance on the stage.

"Kukai just shut up an-…and…..Amu?"

I felt my cheeks heat but wore the same mask I had when I had seen Ikuto before.

"What? Did you not expect me to try-out? Please, you must have truly underestimated me."

Staring down at Ikuto I saw his wide blue-orbs narrow as a smirk graced his lips before my eyes traveled over to a very, VERY familiar looking purple-haired man. At least I think he was a man. He looked EXACTLY like Nade!

I raised an eyebrow.

WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?

That was when my eyes traveled to the right of the Nade-look-alike to see a very older and mature looking Utau sitting next to him with her head placed on top of her hands and a gentle, loving smile curving up her lips. On the inside I could feel my heart pound as an internal grin spread across my face as the pleasant memories of Utau came flooding back before I realized that the butterflies fluttering inside of my stomach had started to beat much harsher than before.

I took a deep-breath, trying to calm the excited butterflies flapping their giant wings inside of my stomach. No, I hadn't come here to bask in the memories of seeing them after so long. I came here to try-out for their band, and finally start my singing career.

…Right?

"Well then, I'll remember that next time."

I glared at him, his words ripping me from my thoughts as he continued to stare at me, that giant smirk written all over his face.

"Now then, what will you be singing?"

…shit….

My eyes widened for a split second before I scoffed.

"Whatever I feel like singing."

A sudden thud was heard as Utau's head fell straight down onto the white desk that she was sitting at, her shoulders shaking as if she was either crying or laughing hysterically and trying to keep it in.

"Utau?"

Ikuto and the Nade-look-alike questioned her in unison before I heard 3 other voices join in. One of them being who I think was the boy I had heard earlier; Kukai.

"Utau are you ok?"

"This is our last one don't give up just yet."

"SEE! I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WANTING TO GO HOME! HA!"

There was a loud smacking sound before a groan was heard. I snickered quietly before I watched with curiosity as Utau slowly raised her head to reveal that she was actually laughing hysterically, not crying.

"N-No i-it's just….Amu it's so obvious you have no idea what you're going to sing HAHA!"

5 heads turned to stare at me with sudden realization and laughter written all over their faces as my eyes widened and my face turned a bright, bright red.

"U-Utau! I don't know what you're talking about!"

Her laughter which was filling the quiet air slowly stopped as I heard a very audible sigh sound throughout the theatre.

Ikuto stood up from where he was sitting before calling out to some of his band members.

"Tadase, go pick a random sound on your synthesizer and give me a tune. Kukai, go get on your drum set and match him."

"Roger!" The said Kukai with shaggy brown-red hair and bright green eyes jumped onto the stage and went to the back of it to sit on a stool behind a pair of black and green drums.

"Hai! Ikuto-san!"

A boy with blonde hair and ruby colored eyes immediately jumped up to walk over to what I supposed was his synthesizer on the right side of the stage.

My eyes were wide as I watched Ikuto literally jump onto the stage and walk towards me.

"W-What do you want?"

He smirked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"To help you sing a song."

I stared at him taken aback before I narrowed my eyes at him as he stood in front of me, handing me a wireless microphone to attach my ear.

"That's not what I was talking about."

That's when I swear I saw his smirk waver.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

As he continued to stare back at me, as I stared at him, I watched out of the corner of my eyes as he pointed back towards Utau who immediately snapped her attention to him.

"Utau, clap to the beat."

She smirked before standing up and walking towards the stage, gently and gracefully pushing herself onto the stage before taking her place between the ones called Kukai and Tadase.

I paused before stuttering with confusion.

"W-Wait! W-What are you doi-!"

Ikuto cut me off with a smirk as he sang to the sound and beat that the blonde-headed boy was creating; a challenge shining through his eyes, as if DARING me not to sing with him. (The black print is Ikuto singing and the regular fancy thingy is Amu. When their together I'll put it where they are together. The song is big girl now by Lady gaga and NKOTB {New kids on the block} It sounds amazing especially so listen to it yo! )

_**I'm a big boy you're a big girl now, ow, ow**_

I glared at him with a smirk of my own, not bothering to waste any more time. There was no way I wasn't going to meet his challenge, I was going to sing, and there was nothing he could do about it.

_I'm a big girl you're a big boy now, ow, ow_

If possible, that cocky smirk seemed to grow as he grew closer to me before swerving around which included an actually very nice turn from his right foot.

_**Back in the day when you were young**_

I grinned as I lifted my left hand to twirl a strand of my long pink hair as I sang and Ikuto was once again in front of me dancing and sliding actually really well from how bad I thought he would be.

_It was fun._

_**Little girl didn't think you were the one.**_

I glared at him before lunging forward while twisting my arms in front of me before pushing them back, forcing Ikuto to take a few steps backwards and to the side.

_Now here I come!_

I strutted in front of him though as he continued to sing, nodding his head up as he watched me.

_**Your sexy walk **_

_**Your sexy talk**_

I turned my head to look back at him with a smirk as I nodded my own head to the sky.

_That's what's up_

He shook his hand and his head with his eyes closed.

_**Little girl you're clearly not the same kid from the block**_

I glared at him before stalking towards him with my fists at my sides before pushing his chest with my finger, motioning for him to get to the open area of the stage before sliding over there myself before running my hands down my sides 2 times.

_I ain't that little girl no more, not no more. That's for sure. Boy get your ass out on the floor let's explore. Let's explore._

He grabbed my hand, pulling me to him as he sang, before I pushed off of him, almost break-dancing as I twisted and spun my body in ways I knew were hot.

C'mon people, I'm a 17 year-old girl, give me a break.

_**You know I like the way you move it, move it**_

_**Girl you're all grown up and now you're rea-dy to let it go**_

He looked me up and down as if checking me out before smirking and singing out his next line.

_**Wanna be a big girl? Got to prove it, prove it!**_

I glared at him before coming up to stand directly in front of him, grabbing onto the sleeves of the slightly loose black shirt that he was wearing; pulling him closer to me before pushing him back.

_**With a body like that you've gotta grown man ready to blow**_

My eyes widened as my cheeks heated instantly before I pushed off of him and began to walk around the stage holding my right hand on my right hip.

_**I'm a big boy you're a big girl now, ow, ow**_

I rolled my eyes.

_I'm a big girl you're a big boy now, ow, ow_

Twisting my shoulders I looked back at Ikuto, rolling my eyes.

_Back in the day when I was young_

_Kinda dumb_

I laughed and smirked as Ikuto stared back at me with a similar expression.

_But I always knew I'd be the one_

Ikuto grabbed my hand and pulled me around him.

_**Now here you come**_

I smirked, twisting and shaking my hips as I stood in front of him, my back facing his chest. I looked back at him.

_Gonna get you wet, gonna make you sweat._

He smirked with almost a grin as he raised his eyebrows once.

_**Girl I bet**_

I slowly spun my ass in a circle in front of him as his eyes widened for a split second before his lips made an o shape.

_Gonna give you somethin you ain't ever gonna forget_

Smirking, I turned towards him once more and just as he was about to continue singing, we were oh-so rudely interrupted.

"Ikuto darling!"

The music immediately stopped as all heads turned towards the intruder of whom was walking down towards the stage.

"Why hadn't you informed me earlier of your visit to hokkaido? I would've re-scheduled my whole schedule to come and see you."

I could hear Ikuto sigh beside me as I watched the girl who apparently knew Ikuto enough to only call him by his first name.

She stopped in front of the stage, giving everyone a really good view of who exactly she was.

Her dark-brown hair shined underneath the stage lights as her lightly colored brown eyes lined with black eye-liner stared me down with a look of distaste and disgust.

She was carrying a guichi pink purse underneath her left arm and a red prada dress squeezing her tight, her red matching heels clinging to her feet.

Her lip-glossed lips moved as she spoke once more.

"And who is this little pinkette and why is she here?"

That's when just about everything that I had been feeling and loving, were flushed straight down the toilet as I rolled my eyes folding my arms.

"First of all this little pinkette has a name, it's Amu, and 2nd of al-"

Ikuto cut me off as he raised an arm in front of me, surprising me.

"And 2nd of all, why she's here is of no concern to you Nashi. Don't you think that if I really wanted to hang out with you that I would've already called you?"

She stayed silent as her gaze switched back to Ikuto, her bottom lip coming up in a pout.

"Ikuto...you don't need to be so mean...I only wanted to spend time with you as friends. Besides, I don't want you hanging out with people who might cause you harm or make you look bad."

I sighed, rolling my eyes once more as her eyes flickered towards me.

"Ok, don't mean to break up the ex-trying-to-get-back-together conversation. But what I was going to say earlier was that I was just leaving. Go hang out with Nashi Ikuto, I really didn't want to be here in the first place."

Everyone's gaze was then on me as I walked to the edge of the floor and jumped off, leaving behind a startled crowd.

"Thank god, that pink hair of hers was too bright for me anyway. She looks and sings terrible with you Ikuto, I would suggest never seeing her again."

"Amu!"

I ignored Ikuto's call out to me before shoving open the doors, also ignoring the 3 girls who were standing beside them, their smiles suddenly dropping to worried frowns.

I couldn't believe that I had done such a thing. I had actually sang with Ikuto once more, only to realize that it was a mistake.

I could feel my face red with embarrassment and anger as the tears would not stop falling.

There was no way that I was going to make it I knew that but...

All the hope of following my dreams were shattered as I began to run down the hallway, ignoring the cries of my name from people who were only trying to help me.

The same sentence repeated inside of my head.

_It was a mistake._

_Was a mistake._

_A mistake.._

_Mistake..._

**Well! I hope you all like it! I'm REALLY sorry it took so long to update! It's just...the chapter was SOOOO much longer than I thot it would be...I was originally going to have them sing the song but since that would've taken forEVER I brought in another character a little earlier than I thot I would...BUT OH WELL! It worked out fine I guess..**

**And if there's spelling errors or wording and past-tense wrong...sorry! Well! I think I've been pretty good tho not using the japanese words so I'm proud! And if I'm moving a bit to quick, tell me so I can fix that! **

**I never mind the critizism! (however the hell u spell that word...) It helps! SO...**

**Review if you liked it, or LOVED IT!**

**And wish me luck for my next winter guard competition this saturday! WOOT!**


End file.
